The Last Three Years
by CloveisAwesome
Summary: Despite being childhood enemies and polar opposites, Draco and Hermione surprise everyone by ending up together. Marriage is hard and is not what they thought it would be. On their third wedding anniversary, Hermione goes missing and everyone is immediately suspicious of Draco. We learn more about what their relationship was really like. Dramione meets Gone Girl.


**Draco, The Day Of**

When I think of my wife, I always think of her eyes. Not her infamous hair that most people associate her with. See, her hair is predictable and never changes, but her eyes, you can never read them or ascertain her feelings from looking at them. Tinted windows to her soul that no one can see into. Sometimes I just want to know,_What are you thinking Hermione?, Do you still love me?, Have you ever really loved me?_ I accept that I will never know the answers to this question as I roll out of bed. I hear Hermione get up while I'm in the shower, noisily opening cabinets in the kitchen.

After I'm dressed, I enter the kitchen to see my wife smiling while reading the Daily Prophet, two plates of eggs and toast on the table.

"You don't usually make breakfast," I remark, surveying the scene.

"It's our anniversary, Draco. Don't tell me you've forgotten," she says, eyes still glued to the Prophet, her face still pleasant, not matching her words of disappointment. It's like she doesn't care that I forgot, like she was expecting me to forget.

"You'll be late for work. You never have time for breakfast."

"I'll make it on time," she says, not looking concerned at all.

For all the crap I get for not paying attention to what my wife says or does, especially early on in our marriage when I couldn't remember what brand of toothpaste she used or what her favorite fruit was or whatever she used to get upset about, I know for a fact that Hermione is always running late and is never this calm about it.

"Well, I'm going to floo to work in ten minutes. Should I wait for you?"

"No. I think I'll apparate."

We finish breakfast in silence, she reads the Daily Prophet and I am stuck with my thoughts as company. I grab my coat and lean over the table and give her a kiss on the cheek. Her body tenses as my lips meet her face, and she doesn't look me in the eyes as I pull away.

"So, I'll see you tonight," I say as I step into the floo.

There is only silence from her side of the room. The last thing I see as the green flames engulf me, Hermione puts down the Daily Prophet and stares at the last glimpse of me, cold expression, smile gone.

**Hermione's Diary Entry, three years ago**

Dear Diary,

I met a boy! Well it wasn't the first time that I've met him, but it has been years and he's so different that I might as well have met him for the first time. And Diary, you are going to freak out when I tell you who it is. It's Draco Malfoy! I know, I know, he has been my nemesis since First Year, and excruciatingly mean to me for the rest, but I was drunk and he was there, and I can't believe I actually went back to his place and slept with him! No one can know that it happened, especially not Harry or Ron, they would kill me. Now if that first time is considered barely a venial crime, when I tell you about my past week, Diary, you will probably kill me yourself. After feeling disgusted with myself for making such careless mistake, I went out to another wizarding bar to cleanse myself of the thought of Malfoy by finding another willing stranger to make me forget what happened. It seems as if fate has a sense of humor because who other than Draco Malfoy himself walked into the pub I had so carefully chosen because it was across town from the one I had met him in. It looked as though he were there purely by chance because when he spotted me he looked equally surprised. But even then, he had the nerve to say to me, "Did I forget to pay you last night Granger, because from the look of your whereabouts every night, sitting alone at the bar waiting for men, it looks like your career made a dramatic turn and landed you as a prostitute."

"Well Malfoy, by the sound of it, I'm the only one trying to forget that incident last night. You seem to be relishing the memory while I'm here praying for some amnesia."

"Ha! Relishing the memory! That's funny Granger. No, you see, my memory from last night is not vivid due to our lovely time getting to know each other, but because I can't get the smell of muggleborn out of my sheets. It's driving me quite insane."

"Well just buy new sheets. It's not like you can't afford it."

"I did," he said as he sat down next to me, his arm slyly moved to the small of my back. "You should come by to test them out."

By then he was so close and his voice husky, and I couldn't say no, Diary! So I went back home with him again, and I wasn't even drunk this time! I had no excuse! He came to mine yesterday, and I've seen him a total of four times this week. I still hate his guts, but I can't deny that he's very attractive and doing this secretly is exciting and reckless. I know that this thing we have going on will eventually have to end, before anyone finds out, but it's fun for now. I can only hope that this won't end badly.


End file.
